My little pony: Fillynapped
by RussianRoflcopter
Summary: A pony in Ponyville has been missing for days and Rarity knows something about there dissapearence.
1. Rarity's midnight walk

It was a clear night in Ponyville, Rainbow dash had spent all evening clearing the sky so Twilight Sparkle could update her astronomical guide. Only the library's lights were on but Twilight wasn't the only pony that was awake. Over at the Carousel Boutique Rarity sat awake in her bed, that week she had received twelve tough outfit orders for a reception party in Canterlot, but that was the least of her worries.

She couldn't take it any longer, she crawled out of her bed and stretched with a long yawn. She walked out of her room and through the studio. The room was eerie, she didn't usually walk around her boutique at night. Before she stepped out she pulled a scarf from the table with her magic and settled it around her neck. She then gently pushed the door open and carefully closed it behind herself.

There was a cool breeze that gently tossed some leaves down the street. She began to walk towards the bridge at the end of the town. After about two minutes the frosty air became uncomfortable, the wind dropped and the rustle of the leaves stopped. The air stilled as she approached the waters edge. The water was dark without a ripple, it appeared solid. She hung her head over the water and saw a surprisingly clear reflection. She didn't know what to do and more importantly what she would say to her friends.

As she gazed into the depths she decided she couldn't tell anypony. She turned around and walked back to her boutique at a slightly faster pace as the silence began to grow intimidating. As she reached the door she stepped inside and took her scarf off with her magic. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as she noticed a small note that lay on the floor. She allowed the scarf held by her magic to fall as she picked up the note in her hoof. It had a time and location; 10 o'clock in the town hall.

She took a small gulp but her mouth was too dry, she then turned it over in her hoof there was nothing else on the note. she let it slip from her hoof and fall to the floor. She then began to climb the stairs and settled into her bed, now even more worried than before she allowed herself to rest her head on her pillow and sleep.


	2. Mystery Pony

Rarity woke up as the warm sun fell on her face from between a pair of heavy velvet curtains. She slipped out of bed and approached her mirror with a brush held by her magic she carefully plucked her hair into it's usual shape. She then walked downstairs in search of breakfast. The events of last night flooded back to her as her eyes fell upon the small note. She allowed herself a few seconds before she said to herself "get a grip rarity", in a soft undertone. She carefully hid the note in a draw with her magic

After some toasted tea cakes and a cup of tea she began to plan out a dress for one of her clients. Suddenly a shattering sound followed by loud smack forced Rarity to jump behind a screen accompanied with a shriek. As she poked her head out she saw a blue pegasus with a very apologetic face draped in fabrics. Brushing aside the many materials Rainbow Dash explained "sorry Rarity, it's a new trick I'm trying to get right". Rainbow Dash then began to pick some of the rolls of fabric up in her hooves.

"It's okay Rainbow Dash I'm busy right now, I have some very important orders to complete and it would be best for both of us if you just left", Rarity responded while lifting up most of the clutter.

"Are you okay Rarity?", Rainbow Dash's face contorted.

"I'm fine darling", Rarity replied rather harshly.

Rainbow Dash was surprised by the sudden harshness but took flight leaving only a rainbow vapour trail in the air. Rarity sighed as she placed everything back where it was before. She looked at the clock and realised she had about 5 minutes to get to the town hall.

As she approached the front door of the hall she noticed it was ajar but no lights were on inside. As she stepped in she had to take a second to adjust to the darkness but soon found a beam of light falling just short of a pony. She began to approach but the pony raised a hoof indicating she should stay where she was.

"why were you walking around last night Rarity?", the pony inquired.

Rarity immediately recognised the sweet voice of her friend Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight why do you wish to see me in... _private_?".

"This is obviously important Rarity, I've never seen you act so oddly, is everything okay", she replied as she stepped forward into the light.

"it isn't important Twilight", she replied taking a step back towards the door. "why did you leave a note anyway, if you care so much why didn't you just ask me?", "why were you watching me in the first place!", she exclaimed her voice rising to a shout.

"Rarity! Calm down the reason I left the note is because you looked absolutely terrified and I didn't want to shock you", Twilight replied calmly "And I only saw you because even I get bored of star gazing once in a while", she admitted rubbing one fore leg with the other.

Rarity suddenly felt sympathy for Twilight but she still refused to tell Twilight anything. "I'll explain to you another time", she said curtly as she walked out the door leaving Twilight in the shadows.

* * *

Authors notes:

Finally found out how to do these, thanks to DBS.

I hope you like this, I have a few thousand words written out already but I couldn't be bothered to post it all in one go, I'm sorry that the mystery pony was no special OC or Villian it just struck me Twilight would be the sort of pony who wouldado something like that... Also Twilight would never get bored of star gazing it's just a plot device. Please review harshly, I need to improve :D


End file.
